Technical Field
This application relates to a display panel and an LCD panel and an LCD apparatus using the same, and in particular, to a display panel having a protective layer with different thicknesses and an LCD panel and an LCD apparatus using the same.
Related Art
In recent years, with the development of science and technologies, various display panels, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCD) or electroluminescence (EL) display devices have been widely applied to flat panel displays. The LCD is used as an example. Most LCDs are backlight LCDs including an LCD panel and a backlight module. The LCD panel includes two transparent substrates and liquid crystals sealed between the substrates.
The LCD panel usually includes a color filter (CF), a thin film transistor array substrate (TFT Array Substrate), and a liquid crystal layer (LC Layer) disposed between the two substrates. A working principle is controlling rotation of liquid crystal molecules of the LC layer by applying a drive voltage to the two glass substrates, so as to refract light from the backlight module to generate an image.
An LCD of a vertical alignment (VA) mode includes, for example, a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) LCD or a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD device. The PVA LCD achieves a wide-angle view by using a fringing field effect and a compensation plate. The MVA LCD device divides one pixel into a plurality of regions, and makes, by using a protrusion or a particular pattern structure, liquid crystal molecules in different regions tilt towards different directions, to achieve a wide-angle view and improve a penetration rate.
In an MVA mode, a current mainstream is mostly dividing a pixel region into a bright region and a dark region. Therefore, two types of V-T features may be mixed in optical representation. In addition, an area ratio of the bright region to the dark region is properly adjusted. Therefore, a problem of grayscale washout under a large visual angle can be effectively suppressed.